Right Words & Wrong Words
by Jatieluv
Summary: When Katie and Kendall have a wrestling match over a certain toy, James gets involved and things are said.


**Hey, guys! I know it's been forever since I posted something. I'm sorry. I've been working a lot and I've been getting hit left and right with ideas for my joint account with Science-Fantasy93. If you haven't read any of her latest stories, go do that! She's amazing. And hopefully we'll get some of our stories updated soon. I apologize for that too. I know we're slacking. Anyway, this story kinda came out of nowhere haha. I just randomly started thinking about _Big Time Merchandise_, and how I'd love for Katie to mess around with the dolls. Or at least her big brother's doll. And of course there's Jatie in here. ;p I really hope you guys like it.**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Big Time Rush. Buuuut...I am the proud owner of a birthday response tweet from one James Maslow. :D**

**_Warnings_: Some language, suggestiveness, and Katie's terrible antics.**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"_Kendall's gotta go potty_."

Kendall scowled.

"_I made boom boom_."

"I do not say that!Will you quit playing with the stupid doll?!"

I grinned. "No way. This is the best thing ever."

He reached for it, and I moved away. "Kaaatiiiieeee," he whined.

My grin widened. "Yes?"

"Give me the doll."

I pretended to think about it. "Hmm...No."

He tackled me onto the couch.

"Kendall!" I wiggled under him.

The door to the apartment opened a moment later, Logan, James, and Carlos walking in.

"Umm...Should we do something?" Carlos asked, taking in what was going on with Kendall and me.

"Give me the doll!" Kendall cried.

"Oh boy," Logan commented. "Well, that explains what's going on."

"Never!" I retorted. "It's mine and I'm keeping it." I managed to roll us onto the floor, pinning Kendall. "Ha!" I squealed as I was suddenly lifted up.

"Easy, baby girl," James said.

I pouted at him.

He chuckled and set me down, before helping Kendall up.

Kendall brushed himself off. "Will you please just give me the damn doll?"

I shook my head. "No. I like them. Even though James' doll doesn't talk."

James blinked. "My doll doesn't talk? Why doesn't mine say stuff?"

"Be happy yours doesn't spout off stupid nonsense," Logan told him.

"But I want mine to talk! Everyone else's talks!"

I shrugged. "Maybe they were just going with you being the pretty one. You're pretty and you don't need words."

He crossed his arms. "Hmmph."

I pecked his cheek, my lips touching the corner of his mouth.

He faltered, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

The guys gaped at him.

"Are you _blushing_?" Kendall said.

"No," James answered firmly. "I don't blush."

"Uh huh. That explains why your cheeks are red."

"I have rosacea."

"Your rosacea acts up when you get kissed on the cheek?"

He sniffed. "Yes."

I grinned. "What happens when you get kissed on the mouth? Can I find out?"

He and Kendall both sputtered as Carlos and Logan watched in amusement.

My grin widened, and I moved closer to James.

He stepped back.

I backed him into the wall. "What's the matter, Jamie-Bear? You scared of a seventeen year old, 5'1, 95 pound girl?"

"No. I'm afraid of her brother."

"So, you like me?"

"I'm not at liberty to answer that."

"You want me?" I got closer, pushing my body against his.

James whimpered.

I grinned, running a hand over his muscles, before discreetly running it over the front of his jeans.

He yelped, his hips jerking. "Kendall! Get your sister!"

Kendall pulled me away from him.

I pouted. "Party pooper."

"What is with you?" Kendall asked me. "Why are you suddenly all over James?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be all over him, but I couldn't be. I mean, there was the whole friendship thing, wondering if he felt the same, my age."

"What about your age?" Kendall asked. "He's only a few years older."

"I know. But he really likes sex, and I'm not of age."

He made a face. "Why did I ask?"

"That doesn't mean I _need_ to have it," James cut in.

We looked at him.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I _love_ sex. But..."

"But?" Carlos pressed, munching on popcorn.

I wondered where he suddenly got popcorn from, but it wasn't a huge deal. There was something more important going on. I looked up at James.

He walked over to me. "But you mean more to me than sex."

"Awww," Carlos and Logan cooed.

He grabbed a pillow off of the couch, whacking them with it. "Shut up."

I smiled.

He smiled back at me, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is really awkward..."

Kendall crossed his arms. "So, what are you saying?"

James swallowed.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're seriously scared of Kendork? You're a lot bigger than him."

"I may be stronger, but he has the infamous Knight temper and more than one hockey stick..."

"Good point."

James puffed out his chest, looking into Kendall's eyes. "I want to date your sister."

Kendall held his gaze.

James stood his ground.

"Okay," Kendall said.

James blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"That's it?" Carlos said. "You're just gonna let him date her? You're not gonna kick his ass?"

"Nooo..." Kendall responded. "Why would I want to kick his ass?"

"Umm..hello, he wants to deflower your little sister."

"I just want to date her!" James cried.

"So, you don't want to sleep with me?" I pouted.

"No, I do..."

Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm gonna wait. You need to be eighteen before we can even talk about that."

I pouted even more. "Hmmph."

He kissed my forehead.

"I still think you should kick his ass," Carlos commented.

Logan stared at him. "Why?"

"For entertainment purposes. Duh."

"I'm right here!" James cried.

Carlos munched on some more popcorn.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to beat the crap out of James for wanting to date Katie. He manned up and asked. And you shouldn't even want that. I know you're bored, but still."

"Yeah. I guess you're right..."

James relaxed, wrapping an arm around me.

I smiled, leaning into him.

Kendall looked at him. "You better treat her good."

"I will," he promised.

Logan smiled. "Well, now that everything is all good, I say we watch an entertaining and educational TV program."

We all stared at him.

"Or just watch something entertaining..."

I grinned and picked up the Kendall doll, pushing the button.

"_I made boom boom. Better change me_."

"Katie!" Kendall yelled.

I cackled as he chased me around the apartment.

This was just another day of my crazy, wonderful life with my boys. Only now, one of those boys had a very special place in my heart, and another name; my boyfriend. I wouldn't change it for anything. Everything was how it was supposed to be. And I was the happiest I'd ever been.

* * *

***Peeks out from around the corner***

**Soooo...How was it? What'd you think? Was it terrible? Did you like it? Let me know. And thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
